Helen Magnus (2390)
Helen Magnus is a female Human who is a doctor and scientist that leads the Sanctuary Network. Helen is an English-born physician and scientist specializing in crypto-zoology and xenobiology, she is the founder and elected leader of the Sanctuary Network. Chakotay and Typhuss, Harry Kim flew the Delta Flyer to Earth after Voyager was destroyed due to a mistake of Kim's. In 2390 as fugitives, Chakotay, Typhuss and Harry found Voyager and "fixed" history. Biography Early life Helen Magnus was born in the 24th century on August 27th, 2332 as the daughter of renowned scientist Gregory Magnus and his wife Patricia Heathering. On one of her expeditions in 2350, she saved a young Typhuss James Halliwell from dangerous thugs who were attacking him. In 2353 Helen again encounters Typhuss James Halliwell, a third year cadet on Earth. Twenty years later Magnus appoints an adult Typhuss, a Starfleet officer, to become her new protégé, which he eventually accepts. She was an intelligent young woman, unwilling to accept the limitations for women of her era. After she had been denied a position as a scientist, Helen became a medical doctor in 2360. Leader of the Sanctuary Network For thirty seven years, Magnus has run the Sanctuary Network, where she tracks, protects and learns from the extraordinary abnormals and/or paranormal creatures, that inhabit our world. She serves both as house head of the Old City Sanctuary, and as elected head of the global network. Encounters with Selina Kyle First encounter In 2367 Helen protected Typhuss from his ex-girlfriend Selina Kyle, when Selina tried to kill Typhuss by pointing a gun at her and telling Selina to stay away from him. Selina later left town after the encounter with Doctor Magnus. Second encounter Four years later in 2371 Selina tried to kill Typhuss again but Helen defended Typhuss from Selina. Helen told Selina "If you ever come near Typhuss again i will kill you, Selina." Selina later left town after the encounter with Doctor Magnus. Stargate program In 2370, Helen joined the Stargate Program and works with the SGC at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex a Federation military base located a fairly short distance outside of Colorado Springs, Colorado, while Helen still leads the Sanctuary Network, a team that tracks, protects and learns from the extraordinary abnormals, that inhabit our world, one team member is a Starfleet Captain, Typhuss James Kira. In 2384 Helen joined Homeworld Command, under the command of Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill. The Sanctuary Network goes rogue In 2386, Greg Addison started having the Sanctuary Network secretly watched in order to find out the whereabouts of the Crixorum, a dangerous abnormal psychic from Hollow Earth. When his plan backfired into a bloodbath in Jakarta, he had himself appointed an inspector and led a team that investigated the Sanctuary. Eventually, Dr. Helen Magnus convinced him that she had sent the Crixorum back to Hollow Earth. As a result, he told her that Starfleet Security was putting him in charge of the Sanctuary Network, otherwise all of its assets in the world would be frozen. To his surprise, Magnus threw him out and threatened that if he returned, she would have him eaten. Magnus was backed into a corner by her political allies and was forced to go rogue with the global Sanctuary Network to ensure its independence. This marks the end of the Sanctuary Network's long-time affiliation with Starfleet Security. Magnus explains to Typhuss that having the Network cut of from Starfleet Security and other external influences was her plan in the first place and has decided that the changes that are coming make it necessary for them to be able to make their own rules. Abnormal attack on the Sanctuary ]] In 2386 the Old City branch was invaded by agents of the Abnormal Insurgency, led by Caleb. Helen Magnus was able to defeat them with the help of her team. A year after the battle the Sanctuary team abonanded the Sanctuary in order to go into hiding at the new Underground Sanctuary. New Sanctuary it is revealed that Helen had been secretly working with several people and had built a new underground Sanctuary. After Prue Halliwell's funeral, the new underground headquarters was already up and running. Magnus revealed its existence to Will Zimmerman, Typhuss James Kira and Helena Kyle after Prue Halliwell's funeral, noting there was a lot of work to do. USS Intrepid-A In 2387 Helen took the position of assistant chief medical officer aboard the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]], snice the Intrepid didn't have a assistant chief medical officer nine years earlier when the Intrepid launched from the San Francisco Fleet Yards. Fixing history In 2390, Helen participated in a plan devised by the group to use a Borg interplexing beacon to send a message to Seven of Nine back in 2375 and hopefully avert the disaster which caused the destruction of the ship. It was not sanctioned by Starfleet, and in violation of the Temporal Prime Directive. Although Typhuss was hesitant to carry out the plan, which would effectively rewrite history and prevent him from ever having a romantic relationship with her, Helen reminded him of how important it was they succeed. Just a few hours later, the Flyer was intercepted by the USS Challenger and ordered to stand down. Tessa and Chakotay were able to break the Flyer free of the Challenger's tractor beam, but not before destabilizing the warp core and creating a containment breach. Helen was killed when the Flyer exploded, but Harry was able to transmit his message to Voyager with instructions to collapse the slipstream, saving the ship and erasing all events which had followed Voyager's slipstream flight. The attempt to stop the former USS Voyager officers was unsuccessful, leading to a new reality where Voyager was not destroyed. ( ) Character and traits kiss in 2381]] Magnus is bold and straightforward, brave and no-nonsense, yet she remains proudly true to her formal Victorian English sensibilities. She has had to bury countless friends, colleagues, and lovers, making her somewhat reluctant to let new people into her heart. She also speaks a vast number of languages, including Italian, Zulu, Japanese, Cambodian, Norwegian, and French. On more than one occasion she is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Magnus is bisexual. Helen prefers the term lovers rather than boyfriend and girlfriend when dating someone. One issue she was particually touchy about being dismissed as simply a "bureaucrat". Romance Typhuss James Halliwell Helen became quite close to Typhuss and began a romantic relationship with him sometime prior to 2390. In 2379 Helen and Typhuss went on vacation with each other to Risa. That night Helen had sex with Typhuss in her room for five hours. The next night Helen had sex with Typhuss again in her room for five hours. Helen enjoyed having sex with Typhuss and remarked that it was the "best sex" she had ever had in her life, while talking to Kate Freelander in her office at the Old City Sanctuary. Notes and references 1A. Episode 4x13 - "Sanctuary For None, Part II" 2. 2.0 2.1 'Sanctuary': Magnus turned 160 on Aug. 27 3. Episode 1x10 - "Warriors" 4. Episode 1x09 - "Requiem" 5. Episode 1x07 - "The Five" 6. Episode 3x02 - "Firewall" 7. Episode 2x08 - "Next Tuesday" 8. A different person appears on a photo with Magnus in the opening credits of every season. Category:Humans Category:Magnus family Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:House Heads Category:Alternate timelines Category:Alternate Helen Magnus Category:Bisexual women Category:2390 deaths